


Our Lady of Night Ravens

by AzzieZee



Series: For Our Noble Lady [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Diasomnia, F/M, Gen, Heartslabyul, Ignihyde, Octavinelle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pomefiore, Savanaclaw, Scarabia, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzieZee/pseuds/AzzieZee
Summary: Surrounded by the sea and protected by a magic barrier for centuries, the kingdom of Fiore remains one of the most protected and isolated kingdoms in the world. However, through a strange incident after a strange incident, a young noble lady finds herself leaving, the country she had known her whole life, to an academy filled with people from a world she had only heard about from books and whispers. But not everything is as clearcut and happily ever after.The MC of this story is not that same as the canon MC as she is not from another world that lacks but rather from an isolated kingdom. (There is a slight crossover with the show Fairy tail but I’m mainly using some side characters and building up my own lore for the country.)
Series: For Our Noble Lady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue: Welcome to the Villains’ World (Pt. 1)

Fiore, a Kingdom that has spent the past four centuries isolated from the rest of the world through the means of a magic barrier. Forged to protect its borders from invading forces it has held its own even as said forces diminished over time. However, despite the barrier present, some minor entryways are only opened for trade and trade alone. 

Stories of Fiore are often filled with magicians that had refined their specialized magic to a T and made great usage of it. Others went on about the destructive capabilities of those magicians. Only a small handful of Fiorians have left the reach of the barrier however they only include small-time merchants of the like. No one of major importance has ever left the border in centuries.

_**Until now...** _

* * *

**Ah...my dearly beloved**

**My lovely and noble flower of evil**

**Truly, you are the most beautiful of all**

**Mirror, Mirror on the wall**

**Who is the...**

**Those who are guided by the Dark Mirror**

**As long as your heart desires**

**Take the hand that appears in the mirror**

**For me, for them, for you**

**We are all running out of time**

**No matter what,**

**Never let go of my hand**

* * *

Marianna woke to the sound of something scratching against whatever she fell asleep on. But she didn’t recall ever falling asleep, she remembered arriving at the mainland and an ebony carriage that was supposed to take her to her new school but she didn’t expect to wake up in some place that was dark and cramped. That was when she realized she was stuck inside a padded box before a voice was heard outside.

“Darn it! People are coming, gotta get a uniform quick!” Who was saying that? From what she could tell it was from outside whatever container she was in.

Before she could assess the situation, blue flames flickered inside the box, growing all the larger by the seconds. Memories flashed in her head before she kicked the lid of the box down and landed on the ground. She turned to face the source of the pyromaniac who was under the impression that it was okay to burn people before she came face to face to a small black cat with wisps of blue flames lighting its ears and ragged striped ribbon around its neck and a pitchfork-like tail.

“A flaming exceed?” What in the world was an exceed doing here on the mainland? As far as she was aware of, exceeds only landed in Fiore. Of course, there was a possibility of exceeds landing elsewhere in the world. However before she could continue that train of thought, her attention went towards the floating coffins surrounding the pair. What was this place exactly?

“The heck is an exceed? I’m none other than the Great Grim! Greatest Magician to be! Now hand over your robes before I roast you!” The cat threatened as fire spewed from his mouth. 

“On what grounds would you need the clothes of someone much larger than you?” She questioned led the monster before noticing a doorway out of the room, she just needed an opening.

“As if I, the Great and All-Powerful Grim would need to explain anything to a hu-hey where do you think you’re going?!!” As soon as he started his spiel about his greatness, Marianna ran as fast as her wobbly legs could take her sadly not before some of the monster’s flames burned some of the skin of her left hand.

She hightailed it through the door and down the corresponding halls before she made her way outside. It was night time and as she could see the starry sky above her alongside the moon. Once she was far away enough from that room with the floating coffins, she took a moment to assess her surroundings. 

“Gothic style architecture, towering stone brick buildings, and it appears that I’m in some sort of courtyard. This does certainly look similar to the academy back home.” She sighed before taking a moment to examine her left hand, she noticed it glowing a gentle green light as the burn mark began to fade away until the clear skin that was there before returned. “And it would seem that my injury is healing, as usual, that’s good.” She would soon notice her current wardrobe being black robes with violet inner lining and gold accents along with the outer and inner parts of the robe.

She took a moment to look up at the night sky something that reflected against her own eyes as took a deep breath to calm her nerves and regain composure, “Well so much for a pleasant and normal first day. I can’t imagine what the rest of the year is going to look like if that was any sign.” Closing her eyes and covering them with her hand while leaning against one of the courtyard’s trees, “Maybe I should have listened to father and have just enrolled in a smaller school back in Fiore.” She slid down against the tree, reassessing the decisions that she made that led her up to this point before shaking her head. “You can't let this bring you down. After all, you're you. And there's nothing that should get under your skin.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mirror Chamber, the students had finally captured the demon cat that had made its way into the Entrance Ceremony.

“Fnah!!! Let me go! I ought to be here! And get this blasted collar off me!!”, Grim struggles, trying to claw the heart-shaped collar around his neck.

“Absolutely not! Following the Laws of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23 ‘One shall never bring a cat to a festival.’ You being a cat means you’ve broken the rules”, Riddle answered back with a strict tone.

“Then I’ll just burn this blasted collar off, fnga?! What the! I can’t use my magic!”, Grim exclaimed in shock slight dread.

“Oya, as expected of your Unique Magic Riddle, your ability to seal away anyone’s magic never ceases to amaze me!”, Azul interjected with a coy grin. 

“Enough!” The Headmaster shouted as his golden eyes beamed in anger through his mask and towards the flaming cat. “You have already ruined the crucial entrance ceremony by barging claiming you should be here and then you go out of your way and attack one of the new students! And you still think you ought to be a student here?!” 

“It’s not fair! If that first kid hadn’t run off and just given me their clothes then I would be good!!” 

_Wait what did it just say?_

“Cat repeat what you just said!” Riddle demanded at it, “You mentioned another right?” 

“I heard it say ‘first kid’ which would imply that this creature attack another student before attacking the ones here.”, Vil assessed.

“I see what you mean! This other coffin has a bunch of burn marks as well and it looked like it was thrown open!”, Kalim mentioned taking a look at the empty coffin before them.

Idia’s floating tablet hovered over the coffin, “Man that must have felt like a barbecue by the looks of it...”

“I’ve already counted and there’s one missing student. Which means they must have run off somewhere to avoid this creature's attack.”, Azul explained.

“If that’s the case then I’ll go look for them, in the meantime, someone throw that cat out and continue with sortings. If I’m not back by the end of the first years' sortings then have the dorm leaders stay while the vices escort everyone back to their respective dorms.” Crowley explained.

A dissatisfied look appeared on Leona’s face, “Man what a pain, why do we have to stay behind?”

Vil looked back with annoyance towards Leona, “Isn’t it obvious, so we can escort the missing student back.” 

“That’s correct Mr. Schoenheit. If that’s understood then I’ll be off then.”, the headmaster left the chambers to look for their missing student while everyone inside went along with his orders and continued with the ceremony.

**“Now then, where on Twisted Wonderland has our missing student run off to?”**


	2. Prologue: Welcome to the Villains’ World (Pt. 2)

Marianna sat there against the tree before sighing and standing back up. Sitting like that wouldn’t do her any good after all if anyone says her like that they would probably mention how unladylike she was behaving. She brushed any grass and twigs that might have gotten on her robes. She still wondered whatever happened to the clothes she had on when she first entered the Ebony Carriage but she can only conclude that they were whisked away alongside her luggage with magic. At least that was what she hoped, otherwise there would be a serious issue regarding nonconsensual clothing change.

Suddenly, a panicked thought crossed her mind as she patted her hair and neck and sighed in relief to find what she was looking for, grabbing the hair stick that was in her bun. The hair stick mainly appeared to be gold and most notably held a glimmering purple gemstone in its center. Her other hand found the choker necklace, centered with a blue crystal and set on a violet band, hidden beneath the turtle-necked robe.

She closed her eyes before placing one hand on the tree, focusing on her surroundings. There was no one nearby but it appeared that there was a large group of people crowding around back in the main building of this campus but doing that could lead to the possibility of running into that cat monster again.

She was lost in thoughts, confused about her next course of action before she heard the sound of grass being stepped on the distance. She pulled her hood back over her head to hide her appearance before she turned her head towards the noise as she gripped on to her hair stick tightly, “Who’s there?” 

A peculiar voice answered back from the shadows, “Ah so you must be our missing student. I was looking all over for where you could’ve had gone.” It was definitely masculine sounding and when the figure walked out towards the light of the lampposts, it was indeed a man. However, this particular man wore a feathered coat with a top hat holding small mirrors on it and more against his waist but most notably was the raven beaked mask that rested on his face. 

Well, she had certainly met stranger people who turned out to be quite friendly but just eccentric. “And if I am, might I ask who you are?” 

The man stopped in his place before a smile rested on his face. “My apologies it seems I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Dire Crowley and I’m the headmaster of this fine academy. I noticed your absence during the entrance ceremony so I excused myself to go find you. Though you needed at the mirror chambers perhaps it would be best we took you to the infirmary first, I heard you were attacked by that dreadful monster so I can imagine you must have a potential burn mark or two.”

She shook her head in disagreement, “You don’t have to worry about that.” She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a perfectly scar-free hand, “I took the liberty of healing myself without any issues.” 

That fact placed a surprised look on the headmaster. This young first-year already knows something as complex and as rare as healing magic? “Is that so? To know something as rare as healing magic, I might just gander you as a future Diasomnia student to be.” 

‘Diasomnia?’ Marianna wanted to ask what he meant but bit her tongue and kept it to herself. She can’t look too clueless after all. 

“If you don’t have any injuries that need attending then let us be off to the mirror chamber. We can’t let the dorm leaders wait for too long.” He turned and walk back towards the main building. Marianna quickly followed suit. 

* * *

Soon enough the last of the few students were getting sorted making some of the dorm leaders impatient. 

“Is the headmaster still not back with that missing student? It’s been forever already..” Idia’s dissatisfied voice interjected.

“Senior Idia you don't have much of a right to say that seeing as you’re not even in the room your tablet is,” Riddle answered back impatience rising him as well, he needed to head back as soon as possible to host the welcoming tea party after all.

“This whole ceremony is already a pain as it is, but having to stay back and wait for that annoying crow and that damn missing student is even more annoying.”, Leona yawned back.

“Are we even sure he’s looking for them and not going to the bathroom or something?” Kalim wondered as he was getting antsy on his feet.

“My my, you know it may be that impertinent level of impatience that left you to not invite our dorm leader.” Despite the cheery tone, it was clear that Lilia was insulting the fellow dorm leaders for their inconsiderate behavior.

As the awkward silence stood in place of their complaints, footsteps were heard outside the door to reveal the headmaster and behind them, the missing student with their cloak pulled down. It was honestly a surprise if they could even see properly out of that hood. 

“My apologies for the long wait, it would seem that everyone is still present, good then we didn’t take too long. Hmm.... pray tell but where is Diasomnia’s leader, Young Draconia?” He looked around and sighed, “Don’t tell me no one informed him of the ceremony.”

‘You didn’t remember either...’ That thought rang through everyone’s mind. 

_ “Wait when he said Draconia, did he mean Malleus Draconia?” _

_ “You mean that guy who considered one of the top 5 strongest magicians?” _

_ “He actually goes here... scary.” _

To think they had all these negative comments over one of the dorm leaders not to mention he wasn’t even invited to the ceremony either. That was.. a touch sad thinking about.

“Alright, young one I believe it must be your turn now. Just step up to the mirror please.” He guided them up to the mirror. The mirror gazed upon them for a moment before speaking.

** “State Thy Name” **

“Marianna Fiore.” Their voice was quiet yet clear to the mirror but that only left everyone else stunned. Both that voice and name were feminine. The mirror looked stunned at their name.

** “Fiore? Child lower your hood and allow me to see thy face.” **

Though hesitant they did so to reveal something that shocked the entire crowd.

The missing student was a female with shining violet eyes that seemed to capture the night sky with long black hair that was wrapped into a side bun with a hair stick accessorizing it. A woman at NRC? Then there was that name, it couldn’t be...

** “The Eyes of Isabella... tell me what is a child of the kingdom of Fiore doing here of all places.”  **

Before she could say anything her attention turned to the rest of students that were whispering rampantly.

_ “A Fiorian Girl.. here?” _

_ “I’m surprised more about the fact that a girl is here at NRC.” _

_ “But did you check her out, she’s totally my type!” _

_ “No way dude she’s all mine!” _

_ “Guys, shouldn’t you be more concerned about a girl being here?” _

The comments left her confused, “I’m sorry but is there an issue about my enrollment here?” 

Azul walked up to her, “Forgive the rude behavior they’re exhibiting, it’s just that Night Ravens College is traditionally an all-boys academy since the dark mirror only chooses predominantly males.”

That left her in shock, “I’m sorry but an all-boys academy? My family was not informed that this school was for men only when we were given the invitation to enroll here.” 

“Well there’s no actual rule stating that only boys are allowed here in NRC it’s just that the dark mirror rarely picks female students. You’re the first in quite some time.” The headmaster commented.

Marianna raised a brow, “And how long is some time exactly?” 

That was when the headmaster remained silent and Azul answered in his stead, “I believe about 35 years since our last female student, Miss Marianna.” 

That long?! Do they even have the proper housing conditions for her if she’s the only female that’s attended in the past 30 years. 

“Should I even be attending this school then?” But if she did she could imagine what everyone would say if she was sent back because it turned out that her school was boys-only. They’d gossip and laugh about it like it was a joke.

“Nonsense! There’s no rule saying that a female can’t enroll!” That insistence might have to do with the donation her father gifted to the school to ensure she would have an enjoyable time in her new school. “Now I don’t believe the mirror has assigned you to a dorm yet. Alright, then dark mirror, which dorm does she belong to?” 

** “The shape of thy soul... I do not know.” **

“What did you say?” Disbelief ran through the entire student body.

** “Though she holds a considerable amount of magic within her, I am unable to sort her into a proper dormitory.” **

“Impossible! This has never happened before. Hmm... perhaps it would be best for the Vice dorm leaders to take the rest of the students back to their respective dorms. For Diasomnia, mister Lilia, I believe it would be best that you delegate that duty to someone else and remain here.” Crowley delegates and before long everyone besides Marianna, the headmaster, and the dorm leaders plus Lilia were present in the chambers.

“Now then we must decide what to do with Miss Marianna since the mirror can’t properly sort her to a respective dorm,” Crowley announced. “Though I must admit, it’s quite an honor to have a female student after so long, and one from the Kingdom of Fiore at that. Which reminds me..” He bent forward to take a closer look at her.

“Your last name, Fiore... by any chance are you related to Kingdom of Fiore’s royal family?” That question left the dorm leaders stunned, a lady of Fiore’s royal family?

“Oh yes. I believe I should properly introduce myself.” She took her right hand and place it over her heart while her left lifted her draping robe like she would if she was wearing a dress before curtsying before everyone baring gentle smile, “I am Marianna Roselietta Fiore, the eldest daughter of the Duke of Gardenia, Frederick S. Fiore. It’s an honor to meet you all. I’d be an honor to be in any one of your dorms.”

“My isn’t she just well mannered! It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Azul bared a sly but welcoming smile as he pulled his hood down revealing Pale lilac hair and matching pale lilac eyes, “I certainly wouldn’t mind if she joined Octavinelle.”

“I wouldn’t mind either if she joined Pomefiore. She certainly is elegant enough to join.”, Vil interjected.

“Hmm, I don’t think it would be appropriate to place her in any of the dorms since they’re all full of men.” That made sense to the dorm leaders after all a young lady in a dorm full of men with no guarantee of a private room was... improper to say the least. “Hmm... oh I know we can have her stay at the unused dorm that’s right by the main building!” 

“Ehh!?! But Headmaster isn’t that building super old and rundown!? She can’t live there!” Kalim exclaimed at the idea.

“I agree with Kalim, having a noble lady stay in such a decrepit building would be a stain on the Night Raven College name,” Riddle supported Kalim’s objection on the matter.

The headmaster merely chuckled, “Fear not, while the outside may appear to have seen better days, the inside was renovated only a few months ago and all the amenities and furniture are new and usable. Well, Miss Marianna?” 

She turned to him with a gentle smile, “As long as it’s livable on the inside then I don’t mind the outer appearance as much.” As long as she had her privacy then it was more than fine to her.

“Then it’s settle! Dorm leaders, you may precede back to your dorms and as for you Miss Marianna please follow me to your new dorm.” She nodded and all those who stood in the Mirror Chamber split to their respective dorms.

‘The only girl in an all-boys academy... this strangely sounds like the plot in one of those romance light novels that my mentor reads.’ Her gaze went towards the back of her new headmaster then back at towards the doors of the chamber. 

** ‘This will most certainly be an interesting year won’t it...’ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr link is right here!  
> https://azziezee.tumblr.com/


	3. Prologue: Welcome to the Villains’ World (Pt. 3)

Crowley walked alongside Marianna to her dorm, “Oh I thought I should mention this before we finally get there, there are ghosts that reside inside the dorm.”

Marianna stopped in her place, “I’m sorry, ghosts?” She couldn’t believe her ears, how old was this dorm that there were ghosts present.

“Oh you needn’t worry about them harming you, the ghosts are just there to keep the dorm protected from any trespassers, as long as they know that you’re an official resident then they won’t harm a hair on your head.” He reassured her as they kept on their path. 

After a while, they finally made it to the dorm. On the outside, it looked to have some Victorian-inspired architecture with boarded up windows and dead trees scattered around the front yard of the building. The dorm leaders weren’t kidding when they said this building was rundown to the ground. However, when they entered the inside of the building it was appeared brand new.

“Now it might not be the Duchy of Gardenia but I believe this will do quite nicely, don’t you?” Crowley glanced back at her to gauge her reaction. As a noble lady, she must not be used to living without any servants to do the chores for her. But much to his surprise she merely smiled.

“You don’t have to worry about me. This is more than sufficient headmaster.” She took a look around and noticed the lack of the aforementioned ghosts, “Though you mentioned that there were ghosts here in this dorm, where are they exactly?”

“Ah yes, Tiller! Philly! Wilbur! Where are you? I’ve come to introduce you to our newest resident here!” At the mention of their names, a stick-thin ghost and a smaller chubbier ghost appeared before them.

“Ah headmaster it’s always nice for you to visit!”, the thin ghost greeted.

“Yes, yes. Now you mentioned something about a new resident here?”, The smaller ghost responded as well. 

“Ah, Tiller, Philly it’s nice seeing you two,” He placed a hand on Marianna’s shoulder, “This is Ms. Marianna, she’ll be this building’s newest resident.” 

“How do you do miss?”

“Pleasure to meet ya!” 

She smiled and crusted at the two ghosts, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both, I’m Marianna but you can call me Mari if you like.”

Crowley smiled before noticing a member of their ghostly trio missing, “Say where’s Wilbur? He’s normally with you two.” 

“Ah yes, we almost forgot to tell you, we caught an intruder trespassing the building,” Tiller responded. “I’ll go fetch him so he can retrieve the intruder.”

“An intruder? Who on earth could it be?” Crowley inquired before having his inquiry answer by the sight of a familiar fire-breathing cat beheld by a ghost as tall as Tiller but as plump as Philly. “You?! I thought we had you kicked out after the ruckus you caused during the ceremony?!”

The cat, Grim, still kept struggling against the ghost’s grip until he noticed Marianna standing next to the headmaster, “Hey it’s you! If you had just given me your clothes earlier I wouldn’t be in this position! Stupid Human!”

Marianna wasn’t having this disrespect, “Excuse me but I happen to have a name and it’s Marianna for your information. Now why in the world would I comply with the demands of a creature that attempted to cremate me in a coffin?”

Grim’s ears lowered, “I wasn’t tryin’ to do any of that. I just wanted to scare ya into giving me those clothes.” 

“Which begs the question that I asked you earlier when we first met, what could you possibly want with the clothes of someone much larger than you?” That question bothered Marianna for quite some time since that attack. 

“I... I was waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up. Since you know, I’m the Great Grim, The greatest magician to be! But...”

_ ‘No one came to pick me up’ _

“So I thought that is I could sneak in and grab someone else’s robes then maybe I could still be a student. But you ran and when I tried with the others they just fought back and I ended up with a stupid collar around my neck before getting kicked out. Then it looked like it was going to rain so I hid here for shelter,” Grim shook his head to get some level of confidence back in him, “ But I’m not gonna give up! ‘Cuz what else am I gonna do if I can’t follow my dreams.”

Marianna eyed at the tattered striped ribbon around his neck and the thin body that wasn’t healthy for a creature his size. It was clear to Marianna, he had no other place to go if he could stay here. He was completely alone with no one to call family and nowhere to call home. A familiar tinge of guilt hung through her chest.

Crowley only shook his head, “Be that as it may be, you attacked several students and ruined one of the most important ceremonies of the year. Not only that but you weren’t invited here by the Dark Mirror so I’ll have to ask Wilbur to kick you out.”

Grim’s eyes widen before he began to struggle against the ghost’s grip once more, “No you can’t! Please I want to attend here too!”

“Even if I did let you stay, it’s clear that you lack the proper etiquette needed to attend this school. There’s no guarantee that you won’t attack another student. And as headmaster, I can’t allow someone that could hurt my other students to stay here,” Crowley reasoned further.

“What if someone was to keep an eye on him, would he be at least able to show you that he can integrate?”

Everyone’s head turned towards Marianna, “Are you certain? Miss, if you haven’t forgotten, this creature attacked you,” Crowley pondered, “Why would you wanted to help it now?”

“For starters,” she held up her hand showing once more that it was unharmed, “I’m alright now, so you don’t have to worry about that, then there’s the fact that I doubt I would be able to forgive myself if I let someone who clearly has no place to go, be all alone, and finally, I have a feeling that even if he gets kicked out now, he seems like the tenacious type who won’t give up just because you threw him out a few times. Won’t it be better to have someone keep an eye on him and teach him how to integrate properly?” A memory flashed through her mind before shaking it off.

“Even if I do let him stay, I can’t just let him be a student here.” Crowley pointed out.

“That’s reasonable, he doesn’t have to be an official student right now.”

“What?! But I want to be a student here!”, Grim exclaimed in protest.

Marianna looked back at him, “As the headmaster stated, you’ve attacked multiple students, including me, mind you, that displays that you are not in the right mindset to be a student,” She placed a hand on his head, “However, nothing lasts forever, including your position.” Grim looked at her with slight wonder. “I’ll let you stay here and accompany me to classes. In exchange, I want you to show the headmaster that you’re capable and worthy of being a student here. Do you think that’s acceptable?” 

It wasn’t clear what Grim was feeling as he stared up at this girl who less than a few hours ago tried to scare, actively believing and helping him. All he could do was nod and grin, “Yeah, the Great Grim can totally do it!”

Marianna stood back up straight and looked back at the headmaster who stunned at this new development, “Well then headmaster does this sound good to you?” 

“Are you sure you want to do this Miss Marianna? If Grim goes about misbehaving, the fault will lie on you for not properly disciplining.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take so yes I’m quite sure,” She responded back.

“Very well then. Now then, Grim,” the cat turned his head to him, “From this point forward you will a prospective student here, as Miss Marianna has stated, if you wish to be a full-fledged student then you must prove to me that you can behave like one. Is that clear?”

“Fnah! Leave it to the Great Grim, I’ll do so well you’ll wish you had accepted me from the start!” , Grim betted as he was being lowered back to the ground by Wilbur.

“Then I’ll be off then, oh and I almost forgot, this dorm doesn’t have any food stocked in yet so I’ll have a ghost deliver some groceries along with some other basic amenities along with your uniform and luggage later tonight, so look forward to that. And if you need anything else, you can get it at the student shop. I assume money won’t be an issue for you?” 

“No, I’ll be fine. I have a card that works with mainland Madol. So if we require anything extra I can just charge it on that.” 

“Splendid! Then I’ll be off!” And with that, the headmaster left the dorms leaving Myself, Grim, and the three ghosts. 

“Well then I suppose that just leaves us, now I don’t believe I’ve properly introduced myself, I’m Marianna of the Kingdom of Fiore, please to meet you,” she extended her hand out to him.

“I’m the great Grim, destined great magician to be!”, he placed his paw on her hand and shook. Before they said anything else the ghosts imputed their own comments.

“Wowza... to think someone from Fiore is here of all places, I didn’t realize that they finally were opening up that border,” Tiller commented.

“Actually the barrier controls are still pretty prevalent, me coming here even made national news back home.”

“Well that figures, I can’t imagine what would cause them to lower the barrier after so long.” , Philly mentioned as Wilbur nodded in agreement.

However, Grim stared at the four of them confused, “What’s this about a barrier?” 

Marianna stopped and looked back at Grim, “Hmm...say Grim, how much do you know about the Kingdom of Fiore?” 

“Mmm, not much why?” He tilted his head in wonder. 

Marianna powdered for a moment before glancing at the living room, “Hmm, let’s take this to the couches before we continue.” They went over to the living couches and made themselves comfortable there before she snapped her fingers, casting a spell and before long a large glowing map appeared before them. 

Grim looked at it in awe, “Hey Mari, how’d ya do that!?” 

“Oh? It’s just some illusion magic that an old friend taught me when I was younger,” Her attention went back to the map, “Alright so here we have a map of the world, you can see some notable nations such as the Rose Kingdom, The Land of Pyroxene, and the Valley of Thorns right?” Grim nodded in response before she continued on, “Well see that smaller landmass off the coast of the border of the Valley of Thorns and the Rose Kingdom? That right there is the Kingdom of Fiore.” She pointed to the island nation on the map. 

“Ehh... it’s kinda small isn’t?...” Grim bluntly remarked. 

Marianna chuckled, “I suppose it’s quite a small nation compared to its neighbors. Anyway, for centuries, Fiore was considered one of the most protected nations in the world and that’s because of one key thing, the Great Magic Barrier. Due to constant nameless threats, it was erected about four hundred years ago by some of the strongest magicians of the time as a means to protect the nation, however as a result, Fiore evidently isolated itself from the rest of the world with only a few gateways to go in and out, and those are mainly used for trade only.” 

“How come they kept that big barrier up even when it’s all peaceful?” 

She was hesitant to answer, only sighing as a response, “Truth be told, there are plenty of reasons why Fiore keeps that barrier up, far too many to explain in one night. Not to mention it’s getting late so why don’t we leave that topic for another time?” 

Before Grim could complain, the doorbell of the manner rang throughout the building. 

The ghosts looked at each other and then back at the two, “I believe it must be time for us to head back if you need us just holler out names!”, Philly remarked before the trio floated further into the dorm before the pair could say anything in protest.

Grim and Marianna decided to walk together to the door, upon opening it came across a pair of ghosts, one carrying a few paper bags and box while the other held a familiar set of suitcases. “We’ve got a set of items for this building’s residents from Headmaster Crowley.” 

“That would be us, I can take them from here. Thank you for delivering these here.” Marianna responded with a sweet smile as she lifted them up with magic and carried them in.

The ghosts blushed a bit before nodding in acknowledgment, “Our pleasure Miss, have a nice night.” Before floating away to do whatever else they need to do.

Marianna closed the door behind her, “I’m going to put my luggage in our room, and you can put the groceries in the kitchen,” she imputed, noticing the smirk on Grim’s face she added on, “And no rummaging through it alright just put it on the counter.”

Grim grumbled at the added comment but accepted it nonetheless, “Yes, ma’am...” and proceeded to carry the groceries away using his magic.

“ ** Alright ** .” Marianna grabbed her suitcase and made her way upstairs to her new dorm room, “ ** Let’s get properly settled. ** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we finally got some information on Fiore in the context of the story! I will go into further detail as we go in the story if you have any questions just head to my Tumblr!


	4. Prologue: Welcome to the Villains’ World (Pt. 4)

Marianna carried her suitcase along with the cardboard box to the first vacant bedroom down the hall and found two beds, queen-sized, inside along with a mirror, a reading chair, a fireplace, and a writing desk. She plopped her suitcase down on the floor before opening it and checking to see if anything was missing and so far there was nothing. She pulled out a pair of empty journals along with a large blue crystal orb that barely fit the palm of her hand and placed them in the drawer of the writing desk. 

She went back to the bed to open the cardboard box to find her uniform. It would seem that they had given me the uniform that was meant for the female students over thirty years ago, the skirt reached past her knees and bellowed out like a cupcake and the shoes were Mary Jane style. Overall, the outfit was clearly outdated and need some major adjustments if she didn’t want to look like a walking china doll. 

She sighed before folding the outfit and placing it back in the box. She’ll attend that matter later but for now, it was getting late, and sooner or later, Grim was going to start complaining about the lack of food. She walked back downstairs to the dorm’s kitchen to find Grim eyeing at the back of groceries. 

“I take it that you’re hungry for dinner?”, Marianna guessed, looking at how much Grim was eying at the bag of food. 

“Fnyah! Yes, the Great Grim demands that you make him dinner!”, Grim jumped up at the counter and yelled.

Marianna took a quick stop before turning her head to him before placing a stern look on her face and raising a brow, “I would reword that statement if I were you Grim.”

Grim’s smirk fell as he looked down, “Can you make dinner please?” 

Marianna’s face softened as she smiled before petting the top of his head, “That’s much better.” Her attention soon went to the bag of groceries, “Now let’s see... it's a good assortment of food here along with some pantry items.” She stood thinking about what she could make before settling on a dish. “Alright I think I know what to prepare, you can sit over in the living room or you can make yourself comfy in our dorm room.” 

Grim nodded, taking her suggestion and made his way upstairs to rest on the remaining vacant bed in their room and taking a nap. 

* * *

He was eventually woken up to the smell of food and Marianna’s voice announcing, “Grim, Dinner is ready.” 

Grim walked down to the kitchen counter to find a small array of food on the table, seemingly glistening and smelling like heaven. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? I’m sure you’re hungry so please enjoy.” Marianna insisted as Grim was drooling at the sight of the spread.

“Don’t mind if I do!”, Grim dug into the food, sating his hunger, and savoring each bite.

Marianna looked at Grim enjoying the dinner and smiled at the nostalgic memory it brought back. Her dearest little sister, with no care for table manners, gobbling everything before her, praising her cooking with a silly smile. She shook it off and merely began eating with a simple smile on her face.

Nighttime came and Grim fell asleep soundly with a full stomach. Meanwhile, Marianna was writing a letter to the headmaster to inform him of her future actions regarding her outdated uniform.

* * *

Once she was done, she pulled went over to her suitcase and pulled out a box. Opening it revealed a blue crystal shaped like a dove. Tapping its head, the eyes of the crystal bird lit up and began to move about. 

“Truly, my sister’s inventions never cease to amaze me.”

She sealed the letter and placed it in the bird’s beak, “To the headmaster, Dire Crowley,” as she took the hair stick in her bun; the hair stick’s form shifted to that a long needle-thin pin and pricked her finger and before long, a bead of blood formed from the wound. She turned her hand and allowed the drop of blood to land on the bird’s head, making the crystal dove even more energetic than before, “And make it posthaste.”

She opened the window and released the crystal bird to the sky where it made off quickly with the letter. 

Now that that was finished, Marianna now could get to her uniform. She pulled out from her suitcase was a cellphone that she had purchased when she first arrived at the mainland and began using that alongside her sketches as a reference as she altered the uniform and shoes.

* * *

Much to his dismay, Crewel was insisted that Crowley finish his remaining paperwork, despite all the trouble gracious he had to go through at the ceremony. Normally he would be able to sneak some leftover work for tomorrow or even next week but Crewel decided to stay in his office so he could see to it that all the needed paperwork was finished. 

“Complain all you want Dire but you and I both know this paperwork needs to be filled out what with all those incidents that happened today.”

“You make it sound as if I’m unaware Divus. But still think some of this can be filled out tomorrow.” He sighed before recollecting the memory of the young girl revealed o the rest of the school, “It still boggles me though, why now of all times did the Dark Mirror chose someone of Fiore, and a young lady no less.” 

Crewel couldn’t help but agree and sighed, “Agreed, it definitely means we’ll need to find her an exclusive room for her to change in. Let’s not forget that we no other place for her stay in but that rundown dorm with nothing but that troublesome cat and the ghosts as a company.”

Crowley rests his head on the back of his hand, “You know oddly enough, she didn’t seem to mind. I wondered if she’d be alright, as a noble lady she must not have much experience with housework, much like Mr. Kingscholar who leaves most of those activities to Mr. Bucchi, however earlier she seemed like she didn’t mind in the slightest. Peculiar don’t you think?”

Divus strokes his chin, “Yes that does seem a bit odd. Oh and I was wondering Dire, what did you do about her uniform?”

“Oh, I simply gave her one of the remaining female uniforms we have stored just in case,” was Crowley’s response before frowning back at his paperwork.

Meanwhile, Crewel froze in shock, “Those old rags?! Dire, that uniform is most likely older than I am! Those outfits are so outdated that the poor pup will look like she came from an antique shop. This won’t do... I’ll have to dispose of that outfit and have a new one made but the first day is tomorrow...” He continued on with his spiel until his train of thought was interrupted by the repeated sound of the window being tapped.

Dire got up from his chair and went to check one what it could have been. He had assumed it was some silly bird that saw the lights in his office but he didn’t expect to see a bird, made of crystal, holding a letter. The bird flew into the office before softly landing his desk and dropping the letter there before standing there still. He reached for the letter, still startled by the appearance of the strange bird. Upon first reading the letter, a faint laugh sprung from the headmaster’s mouth. 

“I doubt that you need to worry about her uniform. Take a look at this.”, He handed the letter off to Crewel who read the letter and took an examination at the mockup sketch that accompanied it.

“Hmm… interesting. So the little pup is altering her uniform herself...” he took another glance at the mock-up sketch. It definitely resembled the boys uniform from the waist up but below was a touch more feminine with a skirt and heeled boots, “I suppose I’ll just have to wait till tomorrow to see how the uniform looks,”

He glanced back at the bird, “What intrigues me more is that bird. Dire have you ever seen anything like that?”

Crowley took a full look at the bird that stood perfectly still even after he picked it upheld it in his palm, “No, never in my life. Perhaps it’s a Fiorian contraption?” He kept looking but nothing, it seemed to be made from seamless crystal and nothing about seemed alive yet its movements prior showed otherwise. “Hmm... the letter mentioned that if I had no complaints that I just send it back to her by using the phrase, ‘Return to Marianna Fiore.’ ,” And with those words, the bird’s eyes lit up, it flew out his palm and set off out of the open window. 

The event surprised both faculty members that had never seen anything like that before. Crowley stroked his chin, “How interesting, it would seem that Ms. Marianna has such an interesting magic device,” A smile creating on his face, “This indeed makes me curious about what else she’ll show.”

* * *

By the time she was finished, the buildings around the dorm had already turned off their own lights and only sounds present was that of crickets. She tucked

Her newly modified uniform in the closet and prepared to head to bed. 

Once she was done something else caught her eye, a spare neck ribbon in the cardboard box. She glanced at the sleeping Grim in the bed next to hers and eyed at the ragged ribbon, she noticed earlier, around his neck. Perhaps one more minor alteration before bed.

* * *

The morning came all too fast for Grim, groggy but there was one thing that kept him from wanting to go back to sleep and that was the tempting smell of food cooking downstairs. He traveled down, after doing some quick stretches, and found Marianna playing a small array of dishes for breakfast. 

“Oh good morning Grim, I’m glad to see you awake and moving on your own.” Marianna was already dressed and ready in her new uniform with an apron over her outfit while her hair was tied into a bun, high on her head, and braided about, with the same hairpiece that she wore earlier, stuck in her bun again. 

She laid out all the food and Grim was quick to eat everything he can get his hands on. By the end of breakfast, Grim’s belly was full and his appetite for once was sated. He was ready to head out the door only to be stopped, “Oh Grim wait just a moment.” He stopped to face her before she knelt down on one knee and grabbed something from her pocket. She reached her other hand and pulled on Grim’s ragged ribbon, making it come undone. Before Grim could complain she pulled out a brand new one, similar to the one she was wearing around her neck except that it had embroidery on the ends of the ribbon were golden paw prints, two on each ends the ribbon, “If you’re going to be a student here, you should look the part of one,” a gentle smile resting on her face.

Grim was just speechless. He never had anyone show him such faith and hope for his future. Really, he couldn’t remember any other time another human had even spoken to him without lashing out in distress or annoyance. But he was, sitting in front of a girl who went through so much trouble to let him follow his dreams even after all the trouble he’s caused her. 

Grim turned to the side and let his tail flick about, “Hey Mari…”

Marianna smiled and tilted her head, “Yes Grim?” 

“Thanks… you’re not bad, for a human.”

Marianna smiled and petted his head, “Well thank you very much Grim,” she stood back up on her feet, “Now let’s get ready, shall we? We wouldn’t want to miss out on the first day of school, isn’t that right?” 

“Hmmph!”, Grim turned his head up in confidence, “ **Naturally**!”


	5. Prologue: Welcome to the Villains’ World (Pt. 5)

Marianna and Grim’s path to the school’s main building required them to walk through Main Street where the two noticed the constant stares that were aimed straight at Marianna.

This was expected to Marianna as she was the only female, as far as she was aware, anywhere on campus grounds. Although she was used to having attention on her from her time in Fiore, it didn’t make her any less comfortable with the fact that most of them seemed as if they were staring at a fresh piece of meat. Nonetheless, they made it through until they reached the statues of the Great Seven by the entrance and Grim halted their walk.

“Hey, Mari, who are those people anyway?” Grim glanced at the statues that stood alongside each other as they approached the entrance.

“Oh, you mean the Great Seven? I know their titles but to be quite honest, l might not be the best person to ask since my previous school only mentioned them in passing for the most part but let’s see…” She glanced at the seven statues and pointed to each statue.

The statue of an older woman in a large ball gown, holding a scepter, “There’s the Queen of Hearts.”

The statue of the Lion with the face over his eye, “The King of Beasts.”

The Female Octomer holding a contract, “The Sea Witch.”

The turban-wearing man wearing long robes while holding a snake-headed scepter, “The Sorcerer of the Sand.”

The elegant woman holding up an apple, “The Beautiful Queen.”

The Tall figure wearing a toga with his hair on fire, “The King of the Underworld.”

And finally, the horned woman standing on thorns while holding a scepter, “And but certainly not least, The Witch of Thorns.”

“Ehh so what are these guys known for exactly? 

“I could tell you more about some figures but not all of them. For instance, I’m aware of the Queen of Hearts, she was a woman who valued discipline and was known for her strict adherence to her kingdom’s rules and even though the kingdom is known for its chaotic populous, they adhered to her rules because otherwise, rule-breaking would result in a beheading.” 

“Eek! That sounds terrifying!” 

“While I admit she does sound a bit nonsensical about her punishments, she does make a good point to rule with a stern hand. Because of her strict reign, crime rates and civil uprise among the citizens were said to be at their very lowest in over 200 years preceding,” She reasoned out before turning to the statue of the Witch of Thorns. 

Even as a statue, she was an intimidating figure that just commanded eyes to be on her, “Then there’s Witch of Thorns, out of all the great seven, she out of all was known for her powerful sorcery, living among creatures of darkness, she commanded a presence of both dignity and elegance and was said to be able to cover an entire kingdom with thorns with a single wave of her staff. Chroniclers even say that she could transform herself into a giant dragon that could wreak havoc throughout the land.”

“Ehh.. a dragon! The admiration of every monster!”, Grim exclaimed.

“Yeah, they're so cool right. Unlike a certain flaming raccoon,” the two suddenly heard a taunting voice behind them. They turned to see a fellow student with fiery orange hair and red eyes with a heart on the left side of his face with a laugh trapped in his mouth. 

“What’d ya say orange brat!” Grim shouted back before Marianna petted his head.

“Calm down Grim. Remember what we talked about,” she tried to calm him down a bit before turning to the boy, “May I inquire who you maybe?”

“Ace. Ace Trappola, a first year of Heartslabyul. And I got to say, I didn’t expect the mangy cat that ruined yesterday’s ceremony to be paired up with NRC’s only female student.” He began laughing hysterically, “Man I just can’t hold it in, it’s like some kind of circus act!”

“You are you callin’ a mangy cat! I ‘otta burn you to pieces for that!” Grim growled before Marianna patted his head gently.

“Grim, pacify your temper. But besides the point, Mr. Trappola, Grim was given a special pardon and the chance to attend this college as a provisional student. And frankly, I don’t believe you had any right to intrude on our conversation. Now I don’t personally mind the insult but I believe you owe Grim a proper apology.” 

“The hell, do I need to apologize to some mangy cat.” 

“Why I ‘otta!”

“Grim. Calm yourself right now.”

“But he-“, Grim was cut off but her stern voice.

“Grim, look at me,” Grim turned his head only to flinch at the look in Marianna’s eyes. And he wasn’t the only one as Ace took a step back in response.

Marianna was most definitely annoyed, to say the least however she only closed her eyes and smiled, “Now Mr. Trappola, I’m not saying that you need to apologize alone. After all, I heard he caused quite a mess during the Ceremony so it seems only right that he apologize as well. But you...” She took a full look at Ace.

He was most definitely nervous, this girl who he had thought was as harmless as a fly was looking at him as if she was some kind of demon and all while baring a sweet smile. He couldn’t help but take another step back from her as a chill ran up and down his spine.

She, on the other hand, took a step forward to him, “You, out of all the first-year students that had past us, approached us, only to taunt us in our faces. It’s only right that you apologize as well.” 

“F-fine! Geez, I’ll say sorry if that’s what’ll get you off my case!” It was all he could say as the chilling aura that surrounded the girl suddenly disappeared from around.

“You will? Well isn’t that splendid? You’ll apologize for your actions too won’t you Grim?” 

“Y-yeah definitely Mari!”, had Grim not have been covered in fur he would have been sweating. 

“Perfect! Now boys you know what to do.”

“Sorry for messing with you and your friend like that.”

“Sorry for the trouble I caused at the ceremony.”

“Alright, now then, Grim, we best be off, our first day awaits!” Soon after she began walking off to the main building. 

That left Ace to fall on his bottom, “The hell was up with her. One moment she looked like she could kill me with a single stare, the next she’s all happy-go-lucky?” He sighed before getting up, “Man I really hope we’re not in the same class together...” 

To his dismay, however...

“Oh if it isn’t Ace. It looks like we’ll be classmates isn’t that right Grim?”

“Yeah! Look like we’ll see each other more Ace!”

They were sadly both place in Class 1-A.

‘You got to be kidding me...’

* * *

After the first day's orientation, Marianna and Grim began to wander the halls of the school.

“So Grim is there any place you want to visit before we return to our dorms?”

“Ooh! The cafeteria! I want to see the kind of grub they’ll be serving us!” 

A chuckle left her lips, “Very well then let head over then.”

After a few minutes along with asking for directions, they made it to the door of the cafeteria. However, before they entered, the sound of arguing was heard. A familiar voice clashing with an unfamiliar one. But before either of them could question the situation, the sound of something crashing into something else resonated throughout before the sound of something heavy falling to the ground followed. 

Somewhat alarmed at the sound, Marianna opened the doors to reveal a large scale chandelier sprawled on the floor with splintered pieces everywhere and the two who were most likely behind its falling laying on top of each other, wincing at their collapse. 

The two, consisting of Ace and another student with a spade mark over his face, both took a look at the damage they had caused.

Meanwhile, Marianna turned to find a familiar figure walking approaching the cafeteria but mainly that crashing noise. She simply moved herself and Grim out of his path.

“Crap! Are you an IDIOT! This is bad if the headmaster finds out that we busted the chandelier.

_“If I ... found out?”_

The two boys turned their heads to find the Headmaster scowling at them and two of their classmates scrutinizing from the doorway.

“Ahh... Headmaster...,” was all Ace could muster out.

“JUST WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!” 

The two boys winced at the Headmaster’s bellowing voice. Even Grim winced and it wasn’t even directed at him. 

Marianna, however, just tilted her head in amusement, “ **Oh dear, it would appear that two of our classmates have gotten themselves in quite a messy situation.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would seem that the characters Ace and Deuce have finally appeared before us finally!  
> I apologize for being inactive for so long, I started school last month so I've been busy with that. I'll do my best to update as much as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr link is right here!  
> https://azziezee.tumblr.com/
> 
> And my Twisted Wonderland Blog is here:  
> https://our-lady-of-night-ravens.tumblr.com/


End file.
